Tu m'as tant Manqué
by Masquerade15
Summary: Version inversée de Moon Child. Shô est sorti de prison, sans avoir averti Kei qui s'est privé de nourriture humaine depuis neuf ans et désespère de le revoir oui, Kei reste un vampire.


_**Disclaimer**:_ Tous les personnages présents dans ce One-shot sont la propriété de leurs acteurs respectifs à savoir Gackt pour Shô et Hyde pour Kei.

**_Ratting_**: M

**_Source_**:Moon Child

**_Couple_**: Je ne vais rien vous cacher, hein, puisque de toute façon, vous n'aurez pas le plaisir du suspens, c'est un Kei/Shô.

**_Note_**: ATTENTION ! Cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles donc pour ce que ça dérange ou dégoûte je vous prierais de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite de votre écran sans poster de reviews du genre « Beurk, dégoûtant » ou d'autres trucs du genre. Merci de votre compréhension.

**_Résumé_**: V ersion inversée de Moon Child, c'est-à-dire que Shô était en prison pendant neuf ans et Kei désespérait de le revoir. Mais, malgré cela, Kei reste un vampire . Ecrite en écoutant... Orenji No Taiyou 3

**Tu m'as tant manqué**

Kei fixa longuement la silhouette postée à quelques mètres devant lui. Etait-ce possible, après tant d'année de désespoir, de réaliser enfin ce rêve qui le hantait chaque nuit ? Le petit Japonais en doutait fort, mais la preuve du contraire se trouvait là, devant ses yeux, et ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Lui qui, durant neuf longues années, avait rêvé de ce jour où il retrouverait son Ange, son Shô. Du haut de son mètre soixante, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de celui qu'il croyait être son ami, car seules ses jambes étaient éclairées par la lumière des lampadaires environnants.

Pendant neuf ans, il rêvait de Shô, il rêvait des dix ans qu'il avait passés à ses côtés, sans manifester l'envie de le mordre. Il revoyait leur rencontre, un matin de printemps dans un vieil immeuble en ruine. Shô avait à peine neuf ans et avait fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun en recueillant et aidant le vampire. Ce dernier l'avait par ailleurs défendu des régulières attaques de différents gangs de Mallepa. Puis, durant la cérémonie d'inauguration du tableau d'Yi-Che, Kei avait trop besoin de sang. Alors, profitant d'une nouvelle attaque d'un gang de Chinois, il avait tué un homme armé et l'avait vidé de son sang, sans écouter les cris de Shô, lui suppliant d'arrêter. Quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient essuyé une cuisante perte : celle de Son, le frère d'Yi-Che ; ce dernier était entré dans le camp adverse et avait dénoncé Shô à la police. Il ne s'en était pourtant pas pris à Kei qui, selon lui, avait déjà trop de problèmes. Shô avait été arrêté et emmené à Hong Kong dans une des plus grandes prisons de la région. Pendant ces neuf années de solitude, Kei s'était refusé toute nourriture humaine et était devenu de plus en plus faible, pâle et maigre.

Retour à la réalité... L'ombre s'avança, laissant la lumière éclairer son visage et là, Kei n'eut plus aucun doute, c'était bien lui. Cependant, il ne fit pas un mouvement, pas un geste pour aller rejoindre son cher ami. Il resta dans l'ombre à le fixer d'un air ahuri, comme s'il ne croyait toujours pas à sa libération. Alors, comme pour être sûr, le vampire prononça un nom, un seul, celui de la silhouette en face de lui. En voyant un sourire se tracer sur les lèvres de Shô, il entre ouvrit les lèvres et prit une longue inspiration. Plus Shô s'approchait, plus Kei reconnaissait ses traits fins, sa peau douce, ses lèvres tentantes et ses yeux d'un bleu océan.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'il avait aperçut la silhouette dans la nuit noire des rues de Mallepa débordèrent et roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'une légère brise se faufilait dans ses cheveux blonds et les agitaient doucement derrière sa tête. Certains vinrent cacher ses yeux, d'autres effleuraient ses lèvres toujours ouvertes mais Kei ne réagissait pas, trop secoué pour faire quoi que se soit. Enfin, un bras se posa sur son ventre alors que le coude de l'autre prenait appui sur le premier et une main vint cacher ses lèvres qu'il mordait violemment pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il se laissait tomber à terre, parmi la neige blanche qui tombait à gros flocons.

Shô s'approcha lentement de lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Kei nicha son nez contre la veste du garçon, respirant l'odeur que, bien des années plus tôt, il associait à Shô. A présent, il ne retenait même plus ses larmes, pleurant comme un enfant qui aurait mal au genou, ses mains se serrant sur le bras de son amour. La scène était magique... Deux garçons serrés l'un contre l'autre au beau milieu d'une rue enneigée... Shô caressait délicatement les cheveux de son ami, son dos, sa joue, comme il le faisait avant qu'il ne soit arrêté, lorsque Kei voulait sortir durant la journée. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, le vampire atteignait les cinq cents ans et c'était bien long dans une vie immortelle. Trop long même.

Alors que, au loin, le soleil d'un nouveau jour se levait Kei était toujours niché dans les bras de Shô, comme un poussin qui aurait trop peur de voler hors de son nid. En fait, c'était un peu le cas. Certes, il avait décidé que cette nuit serait la dernière et qu'il quitterait ce monde dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait mais... Il avait peur... Peur de la mort, de ce qu'il y avait après et surtout, peur de perdre Shô. Il sentit les bras de Shô se resserrer autour de son corps frêle, comme si ce dernier avait parfaitement compris ses intentions. Cela dit, il ne le lâcha pas et, se penchant vers son visage, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du vampire.

- Dis-moi, la vie est-elle meilleure, à présent ?

Soudain, comme si ces mots étaient un déclencheur, le soleil atteignit Kei. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit si ce n'est de petits halètements de douleur. Avec toute la douceur du monde, Shô allongea le vampire dans la neige et posa la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux, caressant imperturbablement ses cheveux blonds. Son autre main serrait celle de Kei, qui était secoué de légers spasmes tandis que de la fumée s'élevait de son corps. Déjà ses mains semblaient partir en cendre, puis la lumière s'étendit sur tout son corps et, en quelques secondes, il ne restait plus du vampire qu'un amas de cendre qui eut vite fait de s'envoler avec la brise. Dans la tête de Shô résonnait les derniers mots que son amour avait prononcé avant de le quitter :

- Aishiteru wo...


End file.
